


Diazs do get sick

by M_Secret_Writings21



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, romantic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Secret_Writings21/pseuds/M_Secret_Writings21
Summary: " The thing is… it’s about Rosa – He said holding his notepad close to him. Okay, he now had Gina’s complete attention. At the mention of her girlfriend’s name she locked her phone and stared back at the sergeant. –She is sick again, and you know how she gets- "





	Diazs do get sick

The morning was going so slow. Gina had to arrive an hour earlier than everyone because she had a meeting to attend next to the captain and it was an important one, she couldn’t charm her way out of it at brunch with Kevin. On top of that, Rosa, her girlfriend for over a year, told her she couldn’t stay the night and Gina wasn’t used to sleeping alone anymore.  
At 7 am everybody started to arrive into the precinct meanwhile Gina stayed in the break room for a while, the captain dismissed her for the day but she had a ton of paperwork to do due to a big case Jake and Amy had closed, so instead of leaving she just took an hour break next to her phone and a big cup of coffee.

-Hey Gina? – The sergeant suddenly appeared, his expression gave away that it was a somehow scary situation, but it was the fact that the big man was usually scared by anything so she ignored it and stared again at her phone screen. 

-Sup. – She simply said acting completely unbothered. 

-We have a situation to take care off – 

-I’m the civilian admin, go tell Rosa – She tried to use the “civilian” card on him because it usually won most of the arguments with the detectives.

-The thing is… it’s about Rosa – He said holding his notepad close to him. Okay, he now had Gina’s complete attention. At the mention of her girlfriend’s name she locked her phone and stared back at the sergeant. –She is sick again, and you know how she gets- 

Gina suddenly understood why she didn’t want to sleep over at Gina’s place and why her voice was so low at night, that dummy knew she was getting sick. 

-Okay, what you need me to do? – She asked

-Just keep her away from here, she scares civilians and preps and I don’t want anyone else to get sick. Make her believe she is doing something, distract her you know? – Terry took a sit next to Gina while explaining.  
At the mention of a distraction Gina’s eyebrow raised and her mind filled with R rated thoughts that will keep her girlfriend away from work for a day. The sergeant seemed to red her mind and his face went pale. –No! No to what you’re thinking! This is a workplace and I can arrest you both! – He paused for a moment –I am still not over the morning incident-.

-  
“The morning incident” happened close to Rosa and Gina’s six months anniversary, both were way over the honeymoon phase and at the middle of the horny-all-the-time phase. One morning they arrived early and decided to make some coffee to wait for everybody to arrive, somehow that coffee turned into them making out on top of the table. They didn’t even realize that Terry and Jake were standing there until they both screamed and, literally, jumped 10 meters away from the door. Gina’s back was laying down completely on top of the table, her blouse was midway open revealing her pink bra, while Rosa’s jacket was on the floor, she was standing in between Gina’s legs and her mouth was attacking the auburn haired girl’s neck. 

Terry locked them up in different rooms for the first half of the day, they had to apologize in front of everyone, Gina had to use Rosa’s extra NYPD sweatshirt because the buttons of her blouse were completely torn off and both of them had to buy a new table because the sergeant burnt the table they made out on. It was a wild day.  
-

-Okay, no more of that but on one condition – She said, eyebrow still raised, she knew damn well she was going to get away with it. 

-Okay name it – 

-You have to do my Amy and Jake’s last case paperwork –

-WHAT? No! its too much and Terry has no idea what your paperwork format is, Terry already has his paperwork format saved in Word – As he spoke, Gina just raised her shoulders, then took her phone and her cup and stood up, acting as if she was leaving the room. 

-Have fun with my sick girlfriend then… - The drama queen that Gina naturally is came out. Terry’s eyes went side to side for a few seconds, thinking about the possibilities and reconsidering Gina’s offer.

-OKAY!- He said before Gina left the room – I’ll do it… BUT, but you have to keep her away today AND tomorrow. –

-Done, 2 days of no work sounds great for me but you have to tell the captain – Gina didn’t even wait for Terry to answer, she just left the room. 

 

Rosa was sitting down in front of her computer, her skin was so pale, her jacket wasn’t even matching her outfit, her nose was very red just like her eyes and her coffee was untouched, no lipstick mark on top of the lid, meaning she hadn’t taken a sip yet. Gina smiled because her stubborn girlfriend was very cute; she went straight to the detective’s desk and took a sit on the corner of the desk. –Good morning love- Gina said. Rosa looked up at her for a second and just gave a small smile; acting as if everything was okay but she didn’t said anything. Gina suspected it was because if she talks, her voice will give away how sick she is. –Oh I see… cat got your tongue huh? Well tell it to keep it until tomorrow. Bye- Again, acting dramatic she stood up from the desk.

-No wait- Rosa said, oh boy she was so sick, her voice was completely nasal. 

-Rosa you sound sicker than Bey’s singles – 

-I NEVER get sick, I’m just tired… a little – Rosa excused herself while looking straight into her girlfriend’s green eyes. 

-Sure, come on, captain told me to ask you for help – Gina simply said while walking towards the hall behind Rosa’s desk. Rosa followed close behind. 

Somehow they ended up inside the same room where Gina locked her the first time she got sick. Rosa gave her a “don’t you dare” look but Gina stayed in complete silence as she half lay down, her legs on the couch while her upper half was rested against the back pillows, on the blue old couch that was in the middle of the room. Rosa’s brow furrowed. –Come on, get over here – Gina commanded, opening her arms and signaling to Rosa to lay down too. Rosa did it, her back against Gina’s front and in between her legs. Rosa’s head was comfortably resting against her shoulder.

-What is this really about Gina – Rosa asked, she trusts her girlfriend but this was too weird even for Gina. 

-The sergeant told me to keep you away from there, I have my phone at 100% and I have the battery charger case on so I can wait all day. Come on, sleep now and we can go home when you wake up, you will let me take care of you and tomorrow we will skip work okay? – Gina commanded

-You’re so bossy, damn – The latina complained but her eyes were giving up, Gina’s body was very comfortable and warm… maybe she was starting to accept that she indeed was sick. 

-You love when I’m bossy –

-I do- She said in almost a whisper because she was staring to fall asleep. She put her hands on top of Gina’s and turned slightly her head to the side, completely giving up to slumber. –I love you –

-Love you too sick dummy – Gina smiled and kissed Rosa’s head before taking out her phone and opening up messages to tell the sergeant that she had everything under control. 

-

Maybe 2 hours went by when the door of the room slowly opened, Gina’s eyes shoot towards it, she found everybody staring at them from the door. From Jake to the Captain, even Amy was there. 

-What? – Gina mouthed to not disturb Rosa. She was surprised when everybody, even the Captain took out their phones and started seamlessly taking pictures of them, flash and everything but she was even more surprised when Rosa’s arm suddenly moved and she threw wallet at them, hitting Boyle straight on the stomach. Everybody moved away from there.

-Sorry they woke you up – She said as she caressed the other woman’s hand.

-It’s okay. Can we go home now? – A very sick Rosa asked.

-Okay babe, I drive- Gina kissed once more her girlfriend’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing dianneti but i don't know if anybody read it and loves it as much as I do, hope you like it.


End file.
